peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Feng
Reincarnated from the modern era after a girl and a boy swindled him in his past life and sent him to prison for 8-10 years. On a rainy day, Lin Feng's consciousness merged with the cultivator Lin Feng of another world and they become one in body and soul. Lin Feng then starts cultivating and takes revenge on his cousin who had beaten him half to death prior to him coming to this world. He then goes on to become the star student of the Yun Hai Sect. When the Yun Hai Sect is destroyed, he's made the patriarch and in his bid to get stronger and take revenge, ends up studying cultivation at the Celestial Academy. He then becomes the Chi Xie Marquis of Yangzhou City and the winner of the Great Competition of Xue Yu. After winning the Competition of Xue Yue, he is named the Chi Xie King of Dragon Mountain and Ruler of Xue Yue by the Emperor of Dragon Mountain. On the day that he was meant to marry Meng Qing and Duan Xin Ye, he was attacked by Duan Ren Huang, Duan Wu Dao, Duan Wu Ya and some of the influential sects from around Dragon Mountain. As a result, he ended up being possessed by the Nine Evil Swords. Under the possession of the swords, he wipes out the imperial family of Xue Yu along with the Tian Qi cultivators that had accompanied Duan Wu Dao and Duan Wu Ya. Afterwards, while trying to get the swords under control and trying to regain his consciousness, he ends up fighting against a Zun Qi level cultivator and is saved by a soul imprint left on him by Xiao Wu Tian. With his sanity and consciousness regained, along with Tang You You, he decides to head across the continent for the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb and finds an opportunity in Tian Chi. After successfully qualifying to enter the tomb as part of the Tian Chi contingent, he shows a proficiency in understanding the Demoniac Emperor's scribbles and successfully manages to acquire the Jade Emperor's Palace. In the aftermath of his success, he chases Duan Wu Ya back to the East Sea Dragon Palace, before he's chased into the legendary Death Valley of the Gan Yu region. Upon his return to the Tian Chi Empire, Lin Feng is anointed the leader of Tian Xuan. However he must undergo the Exam of the Snowy Peaks in order to receive the acceptance of the leaders of the Snowy Peaks, during which he breaks through to the first Tian Qi layer. Having already been named the next leader of Tian Xuan, Yu Tian Ji names Lin Feng as the next leader of Tian Chi and then sends him off to take part in Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process. Lin Feng manages to become the first disciple of the Tian Qi layer of Tiantai. Soon after he manages to heal Meng Qing and then is sent to take part in Fortune City by Mu Chen. He successfully manages to overcome the various challenges of Fortune City and establishes a reputation amongst the younger generation of Ba Huang, culminating in him achieving an unprecedented invite from Yu Yanzhe, to become his disciple. Afterwards he becomes a personal disciple of Emperor Yu and Emperor Shi by breaking through the Sky Beyond the Sky in Tiantai, before he endeavours to make Qiu Yue Xin his third wife. He challenges the number one disciple from Tian Long Divine Castle, Long Teng, for the right to marry Qiu Yue Xin, defeating him, and due to interference from Bai Qiu Luo, ends up escalating tensions between Tiantai and both Tian Long Divine Castle and Sunset Pavilion. Qiu Yue Xin attempts to protect Lin Feng from his enemies and so she chases Bai Qui Luo to Central Ba Huang. Lin Feng follows and ends up in a public battle again Qi Tian Sheng, in which he defeats him and garners the Qi Clan as enemies. Shortly after, Lin Feng heads back to Xue Yue, after seeing that many of the strong cultivators from Ba Huang have gone there. Once in Xue Yue, he partakes in the Grave-robbing Empress Xi and the Netherworld Demon Emperor, where he establishes the identity of Mu Feng and even manages to successfully get the Three Lives Scriptures. When Lin Feng returns to Ba Huang, he's quickly drawn into the war between Tiantai and Tian Long Divine Castle and subsequently partakes in the destruction of the Yang Clan before being trapped in empty space by Qi Qian Xing. When Lin Feng gets his bearings, he finds that he's on the bridge between Ba Huang and Jiu Yue, a battleground for strong Zun level cultivators, luckily he sees Yi Ren Lei and he begins travelling with her. Yi Ren Lei takes Lin Feng, as Mu Feng, to the Ice and Snow Empire of Jiu Yue, where she is a princess and informs him that she needs his help in a bid to get into the Ice and Snow Shrine. Lin Feng agrees and in the days leading up to the opening of the shrine, he poses as her boyfriend. Once the shrine opens, they both go inside and Lin Feng is able to progress his cultivation by using the opportunies provided by the Ice and Snow Shrine before switching to the Demon Shrine, where he's able to acquire two demonic shadows and some demonic scriptures. Having felt he had got all that he could get from the Demon Shrine, Lin Feng leaves and meets Xiao Yu, who he travels back to Ba Huang with in order to attend the Meeting of the Emperors. There, he joins the Meeting of the Emperors, still posing as Mu Feng and so doesn't join up with his fellow cultivators of Tiantai. However, never won to forget a grudge, Lin Feng quickly begins taking out members of the Tian Long Divine Castle and the Qi Clan mercilessly. It was only when he was attacked by a cultivator at the top of the Zun Qi Layer, that he was forced to reveal his identity, shocking the crowd with his proficiency and sheer numeracy of energies that he understands. He, along with the other direct disciples of Tiantai, were able to finish the Meeting of the Emperors, qualifying for the Hunt for the Hunt for the Fate Seeds. He, along with other direct disciples, enter another small world near the Huang sea, where they spend three years hunting for fate seeds, items used to enter the Holy City. During these three years, Lin Feng rises from third to sixth Zun Qi layer and obtains nine fate seeds. He destroys several Zun Qi cultivators including two more princes of Tian Long Divine castle and other influential sects as well. Lin Feng nearly kills Mo Peng but due to his incredible speed he manages to escape, although greatly wounded. Tiantai loses none of their members during those three years as opposed to many other sects. After returning to Tiantai, he spends passionate time with Yue Xin and Meng Qing before returning to his home. Before he leaves, Emperor Yu tells Lin Feng that if he wants to go to the Holy city, he must come meet him after a year. He then goes to the Yun Hai sect with Wen Ao Xue, and after returning finds out that their parents had a baby(His little brother Lin Wu Shang) . After returning, he gets finally sleeps with Liu Fei for the first time and spends passionate days with her and Xin Ye. Lin Feng then decides to eliminate all of his remaining enemies in Xue Yue (Sects of Gan Yu who tried to kill him and the remnants of the Duan Family that ruined his wedding and caused Meng Qing to return to her animal form) before he leaves his family again to ensure not only their, but Tian Chi's safety as well. After confirming he's strong enough, he leaves home and goes to Tian Chi, where as per his order a new competition has begun and the influential sects of the continent are present there. Soon, Lin Feng massacres all the sects' patriarchs and the elders who come to the competition. During this time, Tiantai suffers an attack from the Qi clan, Tianlong Castle and Si Kong clan, making it disband in order to protect it's students from massacre. This lead Lin Feng to deal a sneak attack inside the Qi Clan alongside Ruo Xie and ended up killing aroun 200+ people in a matter of 2 hours. He later assisted to the Qi Empire wedding where he finds out the bride is Xue Bi Yao, suffering amnesia which makes him angry and try to make her remember their past. He and many emperors and disciples experienced many attacks from the Assassin Union, making Emperor Yu train him Earth abstruse energies to increase his defence, and was later sent to Celestial Wall Manor to study Earth and Sky forces, finishing controlling up to 600 times the force and eventually reuniting with Yun Fei Yang who was a disciple of the Manor. When Emperor Dong attacks them by suprise and ended up injuring Emperor Yu, they go to Sword City to ask the old cleaner, who was revealed as Sword Emperor Wu Tian Jian, to help them leave the small world. After leaving to the real world, the group got separated , staying the injured Emperor Yu by his side, meeting with Mu Yun in the process in hope for her to cure Emperor Yu's injure. After some twist of fate, he and Mu Yun got captured by Celestial Qi Castle while making Emperor Yu Escape, later to find Li Hen, Xing Zhan, Ban Rou and Yuan Fei also captured and brainwashed. Celestial Qi Castle tried to do the same to Lin Feng but the process fail, turning Lin Feng in a infiltrated member, takingbadvantage of their resources to get stronger. When he was practicing in his dream, he got kidnped by Emperor Yu to try to heal him from his supposed brainwashed state, ending been humiliated instead. It was when Emperor Shen Yu appeared asking to take Lin Feng with him in exchange of healing Emperor Yu. Emperor Yu trusted him Lin Feng after seen his injure healed. When Lin Feng awakes, emperor Shen Yu told him what happened and asked Lin Feng to figth in the event of the control of the Small world to prove his strength to Emperor Ni Chen. Even after Ni Vhen recognizing his talent, he regected Lin Feng for been arrognt and unruly, making Shen Yu taking him instead as planned, and he together with Mu Yun, leave to Yao Ye Island to train. He later was sent back to Qing Di Mountain as a representative of Yao Ye Island, a beast influence even thou he was human, in order to search cljes of the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance, which makes him travel to Si Xiang City and eventually find the Emperors palace, where he spent 3 years solely studing one of the 3000 deployment spells, and before leaving, recieved the rest of the spells due to be the only one appart from Yan Di to fully learn a spell, something normally done in decades to even centuries of constant practice , proving to the emperor his amazing talent. In order to escape from Everlasting Palace influence, he and Muyi decodes to hide in Qing Di Mountain's buffer zone, as Deployment Spell Casters from Everlasting Palace under the name of Muyi's nephew, Mu En. They get under Celestial Qi Castle's care, practicing deployments spells, while causing ocassional problems to them. Martial Spirits 'Celestial Fang' *'Celestial Fang - '''Initially referred to as his Snake Spirit, as of chapter 63 has only been recently awakened and can eat/absorb other beasts and grant Lin Feng their incarnations in the form of extra martial spirits. In chapter 232 it transforms into a six-headed dragon. This is the true form of celestial fang which can only be inherited by a direct descendant of the Yue Clan. The spirit is also able to restore Lin Feng's pure Qi after consuming ferocious beasts. In chapter 385 it gains a 7th head and the seventh head is different from the previous 6 heads. The 7th head belongs to the shaman spirit of Wu Zhen who was defeated by Lin Feng. This head allows Lin Feng to make ferocious beasts submit and fall under his control if they are below Lin Feng in cultivation level. In 1051 is revealed by Lin Feng that even if his spirit is referred as an nine-headed dragon, it wasn't a real one and that using each dragon head is able to absorb up to 9 different types of spirits and use them as its own. **Illusion Wolf Spirit (former): Allows the user to manipulate illusions of oneself. **Ice Snow Spirit (former): Allows the user to easily understand and control ice energies. **Purple Dragon Spirit232 (former): A formless spirit that allows the user to manipulate its properties by the use of the soul **Shaman Spirit385 (former): A creep looking spirit that allows the user to influence the target's soul and to easily tame beasts as strong or weaker than the user. **Silver Wings Spirit1010 (current/1st head): A dazzling spirit that allows the user to easily understand and control wind energies, the feathers possess a similar constitution to swords and drastically increase the user's speed. **Shadow Spirit1050 (current/2nd head): A sinister spirit that allows the user to naturally turn invisible and dissapear, blending with the darkness. **Aggressive Battle-Ax1207(current/3rd head): A metamorphic golden spirit that allows the user to greatly increase it's overall power. **Demonic Dark Dragon *'Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit - Or version 2, is the result of Lin Feng fusing his "Celestial Fang" with Great Yin Dragon (v2). *'Version 3 - '''His "Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit" fuses with his soul and body. 'Celestial Book Spirit The Celestial book is a VERY rare spirit, that is known for been a dark-type spirit, allowing the cultivation of dark techniques such as demonic and cursing skill to be learned so easily and at a fast rate, and the use of dark abilities from the spirit itself in the form of pages like: *'Dark Eyes (First page)43 - '''Omniscient perception and the monstrous power of understanding. This manifests physically as black holes for eyes. *'Warlord's Sword (Second page)182 - Understanding of the sword with extremely high mastery that enables his understanding of the sword to deepen with every experience of the sword he has. *'Grim Fire (Third page)346 - '''The power of a black lotus, burning and corroding everything in it's path, using pure Qi as the power source to produce a terrifying black fire. *'Fourth page (Empty Space)851 - '''An empty space as a black hole that absorb any kind of Qi that is contained in a treasure and draw out its qualities, making Ling Feng able to use that Qi as his own, keeping it's properties and qualities without having to take out the treasure. It overwrites each time a different Qi is absorbed and not all treasures are compatible, like in the case of the Jade Emperor's Heart Imperial Qi. After some experimentation, he noticed that he is able to store any object and record holy marks inside the book, to maximize his perception of what is recorded, and study it any time he wants, making him a comparison to a super notebook. *Small World1697 - This page of book gives Lin Feng his own Small World, obtained after failing been recognized by the world as an Emperor, even after awakening Cosmic energies seven consecutive times out of rage and insanity, where he is the absolute ruler and God. This page reveals to Lin Feng that his real Physique was not a "10 energies Physique" but "Taboo Physique". This world acknowledges Lin Feng as a Martial Emperor, unlike real world where he is portrayed as a Zun Qi cultivator who was "Abandoned by the Sky". It provides Lin Feng with infinite Cosmic energies, even at Zun Qi Layer, and because of how this world and the real world are isolated between each other, Lin Feng is able to trap enemy inside, and make them unable to replenish their own Cosmic energies. With time his Small World develops into a second real world. It contains billions of people and even Lin Feng's whole family comes to live in his "Small World". Abilities and Cultivation |-|Cultivation= |-|Body Cultivation= '''Saint Body *Lin Feng obtains a Saint Body. Becoming literally invulnerable to attacks of anyone below saint king. 9 Herukas Body Cultivation |-|Scriptures= Emperor Level (Every emperor scripture is worth a fortune) *'Demon Scriptures'1368 ** Gives a Demon skill-set. *'Three Lives'1297 ** Gives the personification of past, present and future in one body. *'Sun and Moon Fusion'1353 ** Allow the understanding of opposite forces by the knowledge of Yin-Yang. *'Immortal-Demon General'1365 ** Allow the understanding of Immortal Abstruse energies, illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. *'Death-Demon General'1365 ** Allow the understanding of Death Abstruse energies, illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. *'100-meters Demon King'1368 ** Can summon a 100-meters Demon King, illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. *'Earth Territory'1418 ** Allow the understanding of different Earth Territories. *'Dream Of Life'1426 ** A dream is made for the awareness and the awareness just wanders in a dream for a thousand years. In a dream, everything was an illusion, but on the other hand, the user really practice cultivation and become stronger. This scripture allows to cultivate inside a dream while sleeping and to sleep for months, also because is an illusion, the cultivator can experience past events to simulate a continuous and endless cycle to completely grow from it. It also make cultivation easier than the real world because of how relaxing is to practice while sleeping. Unlike other Acient Scriptures which carries powerful attacks, Dream Of Life Ancient Scriptures acts more as an assistance to cultivators. *'Devil Day Tribulation' ** Extreme Cultivation technique, each level has 9 layers, each layer a force falls from heaven, kill ordinary cultivator. *'Heavenly Evolution' ** Boosts brain, talent, and calculation abilities. This scripture is a gift from Emperor Yan to Lin Feng. *'Devil Disintegration' ** Body quenching, this technique destroys human body on cellular level, if survives becomes insanely powerful 9 attempts per level,Lin Feng got this from the ancient demon clan in the macrocosm. |-|Techniques= Techniques allows the users to employ amazing magic or special attacks, gives support to themself and others cultivators and techniques and defend from danger. *'Nine Heavy Waves' (Attack/Defence)5 *'Sword Unsheathing' (Attack)5 *'Moonlight Feather' (Agility)5 *'Roaring Thunder' (Attack)10 *'Sword of Nirvana' (Attack) (Attack)55 *'Eight Strikes of Desolation' (Attack)58 *'Deadly Cross Shadow' (Attack)92 *'Sword of Scorching Sun' (Attack)229 **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Sword of Rising Sun' (Attack)229 **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Sword of the Setting Sun' (Attack)230 **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Surplus Souls' (Soul)235 ** Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, a person has to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. **The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. **The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practising cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. **"Surplus soul allows the user to make small fragments of his soul detach from the real soul. These fragments can be controlled at will and can even be infused with the spirit at will. Lin Feng can fuse the surplus souls with his purple dragon spirit to be able to control the dragon." *'Nine Suns Skill' (Attack)552 **Spawns up to nine suns to create a powerful fire attack. *'Celestial Eyes' (Miscellaneous)539 **Shows someone's cultivation level. *'Nine Dragon Palace' (Formation)561 ** Illusion that creates a big palace, putting each opponent in a separate room. The user can appear in each room and control their formation and structure at will. Uses fog or a similar substitute as medium of activation. *'Indestructible Golden Body' (Body Strengthening Skill)617 ** Gives the user the strong body of a golden Buddha Statue *'Gigantic Demon Hand' (Attack)669 ** Spawns a giant Demon hand *'Nine Days Wind Qi' (Agility)689 *'Nine Skies' (Agility)743 *'Evil Shadows' (Attack) 747 ** The user summons many evil shadows to attack. *'Wind Walk' (Agility)823 *'Real Xiao Yao Step Technique' (Agility)834 ** Complete version of the sacred skill. Gives the user a tremendous agility. *'Three Lives Skill' (Soul)834 ** Allows the user to be three in one body. A demon, a Buddha and a human being. *'Demon Destruction' (Attack)927 ** Skill that destroys the opponents energies and oppress their movement. *'Godly Awareness Palace' (Attack/Defence)930 ** Use a palace to protect from opponents Godly Awareness attacks and use golden lights to attack enemies. *'Empty Space Bestial Illusion Technique' (Attack)981 ** Also known as the "So Close Yet So Far" technique. ** Illusion technique that can allows attacks pass through the user, avoid enemies or entities to get near the user and avoid enemies escape away by manipulating space itself. Each time is used, illusion of snowflakes appears and give Lin Feng a bestial appearance. *'Empty Space Finger' (Attack)1030 ** Use a finger with Sword and Space energies to cut everything in the user's path. *'Great Celestial Demonic Skill' (Attack)1033 ** Skill that takes over the space around the user and darken the area to oppress the opponents. *'Demon Fury' (Attack)1033 *'Insane Demon' (Attack)1033 *'Thousand Demons, Thousand Claws' (Attack)1033 ** Spawns thousand demon hands *'Gigantic Holy Spell' (Attack/Defence/Support) 1100 ** A technique with countless variations. *'One Thousand Buddha Punches' (Attack)1105 ** Spawn thousand shadow-like punches *'Snow Lotus Vitality' (Attack)1105 **Skill created by Lin Feng. **Creates a dazzling golden lotus, which attacks the opponent. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. *'Vitality' (Attack)1108 **Skill created by Lin Feng. **Creates seeds to restrain the opponents. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. *'Endless Demonic Destruction' (Attack/Support)1127 ** Skill that creates a demonic field, weakening and polluting holy energies and everything in its path. *'Sword Raising Technique' (Soul)1136 ** Allow the user to raise a sword, giving to it a part of the user's soul, becoming one with it in new aspects, making the sword stronger over time, giving it the power of abstruse energies and allowing it to attack by its own. *'Wind Thunder Laceration' (Attack)1209 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A sword attack which combines both Wind and Thunder Abstruse energies in one single move. *'Desolate Ksana' (Attack)1206 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A knife-hand strike with one finger that use Empty Space abstruse energies (Ksana) and Desolate abstruse energies (Desolate). Can be mixed with Wind abstruse energies too. *'Nirvana Sunya Destruction' (Attack)1208 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A move that combines Desolate Qi, Thunder energies and Empty Space energies. *'Desolate Explosion' (Attack)1215 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** An explosion tat fuse with the user's sword releasing both Fire and Desolate Abstruse energies and moving to all directions. *'Blood Curse' (Curse Spell)1215 ** Spell that curse the opponent's blood, drying it and corroding it. *'Everlasting Ksana' (Support)1218 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** Allows the user to enter in its own Empty Space, escaping from danger. *'Immaterial Finger' (Attack)1236 ** Uses infuse a finger with Fire and Empty Space energies to lacerate the space with destructive power. *'Space Destructive Punch' (Attack)1237 ** User infuse a punch with deadly Empty Space energies. *'Celestial Demonic Territory' (Attack)1239 ** A skill learned from the Three Lives Buddha-Demon skillset ** A skill that creates a territory like a small world *'Deathly Curse Technique/Necromancy' (Curse Spell) 1279 ** A skill that controls the body of the dead. *'Nine Netherworlds Demonic Song' (Demonic song) 1281 ** A skill learned from the Netherworld Demonic Emperon consiousness thread. ** A skill that pollutes the Qi of others, turning them in demons and loyal slaves. *'Chaotic Godly Curse' (Curse Spell) 1307 ** A skill that corrodes the opponents heart, making their thoughts chaotic and taking away their determination. *'Vayu Death' (Attack) 1310 ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that fuses 4 types of asbtruse energies. *'Life Drain' (Curse Spell) 1434 ** A skill that quickly drains the vitality of the opponent. *'Wind Chant' (Support) 1564 ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that makes Wind energies use a x1000 times of Earth and Sky force to envelope the user, and blowing him away of danger. *'Great Earth Destruction' (Attack) 1569 ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that unleash great destructive offensive. Hinted to be a fusion mainly of Earth and Destructive energies. *'Qi Disguise' (Miscellaneous) **Disguise someone's own Qi type *'Supreme Way of Death' (Attack) **Any enemy dies by Lin Feng's glance. Lin Feng acquires this ability by murdering 100.000+ martial emperors creating an endless mountain of dead bodies. *'Supreme Way of Life' (Support) **Lin Feng's ability to heal any disease and trauma, even recover from death. *'Wu Tian Nether Sword' (Attack) **Special sword that destroys the mind of his enemy, piercing their Divine Palace. *'Artisan Way Master' (Attack/Support) **Lin Feng is strongest Way Master in the world, creating Holy "saint" marks capable of mass murder or mass healing. *'Bestial Desolate Awareness' (Attack) ** Use Desolate Qi to attack opponents. |-|Deployment Spells= *'Shattering'1582 ** A spell learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. ** A “shattering” deployment spell was used to break through things. It was most effectively used with Earth abstruse or cosmic energy. *'Illusion'1587 ** A spell learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. ** An “illusion” deployment spell was used to create illusionary barriers. It was most effectively used with Illusion abstruse or cosmic energy. *'Deployment Talismans'1587 ** Deployment weapon learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. ** Lin Feng creates them by infusing different kinds of energies to provide many different variations, be it for attack, defence or support. Some of his talismans are: *** Wind-Space speed talismans: created by carving holy marks with wind and empty space strength, and then put them in a talisman, so that his speed would increase by a lot. *** Demon-Fire attack talismans: created by carving holy marks with demonic, fire strength and the "shattering" spell together, and then put them all in a talisman, to create powerful and fearful explosions able to break anything and to burn with demonic fire the opponent. *** Illusion talismans: hinted to be created by carving holy marks with the "illusion" spell, and then put them in a talisman, creating a illusion barrier and trapping opponents inside. Equipment *'Flexible Sword' **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item. *'Long Sword' *'Jar of Profound Medicine' *'Saint Armament' *'Nine Evil Swords'369 **Lin Feng cannot control the evil swords with his cultivation and as such, the swords attempt to control, causing him to lose his consciousness to the swords on multiple occasions. Lin Feng attempts to use one of the evil swords to defend against Wu Tian Jian's sword within the sword graveyard of Jiange, only to have the sword directly eaten by the sword. **Lin Feng no longer possesses these items. *'Fire Banner'463 **Lin Feng got this Banner when he was in the small world that Yan Di was sealed in and is a Tian level weapon but Lin Feng does not use it after breaking through the Tian Layer. *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Physical) '623 **The Blood-Thirsty Sword was used very often during the Great Competition of Xue Yu and he stops using it once he gets in Tian Chi. *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Intent)'625 *'Sealed-Evil Stone Plate'732 **The stone tablet was a stone which came from ancient ages and could seal evil deities. Rumors said that the stone tablet used to be one but it had then be broken into four or five pieces. He uses a piece to help seal the evil swords. Later in the Valley of Death he breaks a giant Demon Seal Stone into thousands of pieces to free the 3-Lives-Demon and later picks up various sizes of the demon seal stone. *'Jade Emperor's Heart'815 **The Jade Emperor's Heart is a peerless treasure that Lin Feng acquired that is the entire grave of the Jade Emperor's Tomb. There are countless treasures inside the Tomb along with a couple dozen prisoners from Gan Yu. *'Tian Xuan Stone'847 **The Tian Xuan Stone is the Tian Xuan Peak's most important treasure and Lin Feng inherited it from his master, Mister Xue, becoming the leader of Tian Xuan. Allow the learning of Earth and Sky energies. After massacring the other Sects of Gan Yu, Lin Feng gave it back to the new leader of Tian Xuan because he didn't need it anymore. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, having returned it to Tian Chi. *'Tian Ji Sword'952 **The sword is held by the leader of Tian Chi and was given to Lin Feng by Tian Ji Zi. With it's innate abilities, it helps users with their cultivation. It possess Stars energies which can be used to create starlights, to attack enemies and defend against attacks1049. After Lin Feng is told about the advantages of sword cultivation in Jiange, he starts to cultivate the sword and gives it some of his sword fragments. While Lin Feng is participating in Fortune City, he manages to get a thunder heart which he feels to the sword in order to give its first soul, a thunder soul and thus upgrades its strength to that of a Holy Weapon.1170. During the Hunt of Fate seed, his Sword already has 6 souls and can kill with just using his thoughts. *'Yang Clan Space Boat'973 **After Lin Feng and Yang Zi Ye get stranded in the middle of the Desolate Sea, Yang Zi Ye wrecked her boat and Yan Di secretly fixed it and Lin Feng said he did in order to keep it. He got a second one from Yang Zi Lan during the Recruitment of Tian Tai, and later one was given to Qiu Yue Xin as a wedding present, and the other to Huang Fu Long as a way for him to move around. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, having given it to Qiu Yiu Xin. *'Space Sealing Banner'1084 **Lin Feng got this Holy Weapon after the Yang Clan sent 2 Zun cultivators after him to kill him, tricking the Zun cultivator into thinking Lin Feng died in the Desolate Sea, Lin Feng grabbed the Zun cultivator and dunked him in the sea killing him. *'Fang Tianhua Halbert'1097 **Obtained inside a Small World deep inside the Huang Sea. It was possessed by the spirit of a Zun Cultivator in order to survive after his body died in a fight . He repaired it in Fortune City. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, having given it to Tang Rui, Tang You You's younger brother, as a gift when he is searching for Tang You You.1306 *'Sunset Bow'1098 **He got this in a small world under under the Desolate Sea and it had a small crack in the handle causing it to become a low level holy weapon but later fixes it in Fortune City for the cost of 10k seeds, it becomes a peerless holy weapon and Lin Feng sells it for 1 million seeds, using those seeds to fix all the other broken holy weapons in his possession and selling the low grade ones or the ones he doesn't want back to the shrine to buy back the Sunset Bow. *'Cursing Scepter'1099 **Lin Feng gets this Peerless Holy Weapon in a small world under the Desolate Sea after studying some curse marks on the wall hidden by a dead emperor. During the events of the Qi Family assassination while Emperor Qi was away, in order to escape alive, Lin Feng cursed himself while fusing with the Specter as a last resort, giving him a permanent radical increase to his cursing energies, at cost of the specter, turning him in the specter himself.1467 After the incident, Lin Feng spent days hiding trying to modify his body in order to finally assimilate all the leaking energies inside him, allowing him to use the full extend of the cursing energies without any consequence.1468 *'Golden Imperial Throne'1100 **Lin Feng gets this throne right before teleporting out of the small world under the Desolate Sea. *'Ksana Empty Space Robe'1186 **Lin Feng gets this Peerless Holy Weapon in Fortune City allowing him to study Empty Space energies better and while wearing the Ksana Empty Space Robe, he can enter his own small world for a few seconds in battle to gain an advantage in positioning. *'Tears of Life (Holy Water)'1187 **Lin Feng gets this in Fortune City and it has the ability to heal severe wounds. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, having given it to Yi Ren Lei in the 6th floor of Snow and Ice Shrine. *'Golden Tower'1245 **Lin Feng steals this Treasure off of Qi Tian Sheng after killing him at the Wen's place, later trapping Qi Jiao Jiao in the tower to keep as a prisoner. *'Demon Flute'1283 **Lin Feng disguised as the Black Mage fights Si Kong Xiao to obtain the Demon Flute, even after winning the fight restraining his power to keep his disguise in tact, he gives the flute to Si Kong Xiao and leaves, immediately coming back as Lin Feng with Jiange to steal it back from him once again, after defeating him for a second time. *'Jade Emperor Gigantic Axe'1419 ** Lin Feng gets this while looting the last rooms inside the "Jade Emperor's Palace". This Axe contains pure terrifying strength and nothing more, it isn't even sharp, but is strong enough to easily surpass peerless holy weapons. *'Fate Seeds'1438 ** After the events of the Hunt of Fate Seeds, Lin Feng gets to collect a big amount of Fate seeds for himself, even after giving a life Fate Seed to Yi Ren Lei during their encounter inside the ancient battlefield. After discovering having a younger brother after been more than 3 years away of home, out of joy and happiness, he takes out 9 Fate Seeds and decides to gift Lin Wu Shang the one he liked the most to help him during his future cultivation which resulted been the Earth Fate Seed1441. After learning deployment spells and getting Celestial Qi Castle's trust, he offered to make a protection spell for then but needing some Earth fate seeds for the process, thus gaining again the Earth fate seed, after gaving one to his brother in the past. 1595 *'Bronze Plate'1535 ** This plate was purchase by Lin Feng in a Stoll from an old man for 5 abstruse tablets under the assumption of been related to the Everlasting Cave of the Immortals. it real form is one of a gigantic building, an Everlasting Celestial Palace. *'Cosmic Energy Ring'1594 ** This ring absorbs cosmic energy and processes cosmic energy automatically. It allows Lin Feng to use the cosmic energy from that ring to carve deployment marks instead of his own abstruse energies, making stronger spells. Subordinates *Celestial Sword Unit: Unit formed with the purpose of protecting Duan Xin Ye within the Chi Xie Troops **Han Man **Po Jun **Former Members of the Yun Hai Sect bought at the slave auction **Ba Dao *Chi Xie Troops **Liu Cang Lan **Ren Qing Kuang **Feng Yu Han **Jiu Chi Xie **Lei Qing Tian *Mister Huo *Mister Chi *Yi Xue *Lan Jiao *Qiong Qi *Jiange Cultivators: Elite cultivators under Lin Feng after becoming the Young Master of the Sword Tomb and Jiange **Jian Mu **Jian Ling Kong **Jian Ling Xiao **Jian Wu Bei Quotes * Patriarch, today, you have to understand me and what I had to go through. I don’t know when Mo Xie will try to kill me again. I also don’t know exactly how many people like Mo Xie and Lu Yuan there are in the sect. Even if an elite disciple is a high status within the Yun Hai Sect, it is still lower than that of an Elder. Much like all the times before, if an Elder wants to kill me, he can do it freely whenever he wants, as if I am nothing but a piece of trash that they can dispose of at any time. This is all that we disciples mean to the sect79. * In fact, all of this is not happening because of you. It is happening because in this world, strength and power are the most important things. Without strength or power then your life is not valued. This is exactly where the problem lies and it has deep roots within the sects79. * There are some things, when you do them, you never regret them. Being drunk , singing, talking loudly etc... All of these are humane things to do. But human beings need dignity, otherwise life is useless. There were some things which had to be done even if they were wrong108. * If you don't want me to close your filthy mouth for eternity then don't force me to listen to your bullshit again112. * A single person's ability is indeed limited, but there are endless possibilities on the path of cultivation. You're like a frog at the bottom of a well, you have such a small outlook and little experience, so you judge the world based on your own ability. You act like you know everything, but you actually understand nothing492. * Let me be the first to tell you that you can't kill as you wish without expecting backlash. You may have power and influence but that does not make you an exception. There could always be a day where the same thing happens to you.598 * Well, when I look at your face, my fine liquor seems tasteless. When you drink a fine liquor, you need to pay attention to whom you're looking at. If you look at a beautiful girl, the alcohol tastes sweet and rich, however, when I look at you, my alcohol is difficult to swallow907. * You can wear out iron shoes in fruitless searching, and yet find what you are looking for when you have stopped searching. * You’re ridiculous. I’ve killed a few emperors’ sons already, but you’re probably too old to understand what I am saying!1450 * Your mistake won’t only get other people killed, it will get you killed as well.1538 * Revenge was a dish best served cold.1550 Trivia * Lin Feng is a Dual Spirit User, a Beast Spirit type and a Unique Spirit type. * Lin Feng strength is portrayed as law-breaking in the world of cultivation. * Lin Feng knows more than 10 types of energies. * Lin Feng's path is one of a fighter's. Gallery Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing.jpeg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing_(Beast).jpg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing in her beast form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lin Clan Category:Yun Hai Sect Category:Chi Xie Troops Category:Xue Yue Category:Tian Chi Category:Tiantai Category:Meeting of the Emperors Category:Hunt for the Fate Seeds Category:Fortune City Category:Great Competition of Xue Yu